


After Effects

by sweet_fogarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Dies, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Mature Harry Potter, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_fogarty/pseuds/sweet_fogarty
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has come and gone and in its wake lay the survivors. Mira Lestrange never thought she'd live to see the day she was finally free of her parents, but four months later and she's finally attending Hogwarts as a free woman, and not the shell of a girl she once was.But friendship is hard and mending bridges you never broke is even harder and Mira finds herself isolated from the rest of the school once again.Harry Potter has a thing or two to say about that.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of torture and abuse.

**_September 26, 1998_ **

Five months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the school somehow looked the same as the first time Harry Potter had stepped onto its grounds. It was nearing the end of September, the air beginning to drop to a more dangerous chill and the grass had bits of frost in the early hours of the morning. Eighteen years old and already having suffered three lifetimes of tragedy, Harry found that he lacked meaning - purpose. He'd thought that life would be easier after the world was rid of Voldemort, and it was, but the pain still lingered. Harry still woke in the late hours of the night with a scream in his throat, and he disliked being in the cold - it reminded him far too much of the feeling of death.

Hermione and Ron helped, of course, they gave him space when he needed it and stuck to his hip when being alone was the last thing on his mind. They had nightmares too, Harry was certain that everyone who'd been a part of the battle did, but their nightmares weren't as frequent. Unlike Harry, who sometimes needed time to himself, Ron couldn't bear to be alone at any second - the fear of blinking and being all alone again, apparating around Europe in search of his friends. Hermione took to wearing long sleeves no matter the temperature outside, she couldn't look at her arm without remembering what it felt like to be under Bellatrix Lestrange's blade, at the mercy of her wand. Hermione spent most of her time awake, spilled over books in the common room with a cup of strong coffee in hand.

Then there was Ginny, with whom he had yet to ease back into a friendship with. They'd spent a month in one another's arms, mouths whispering sweet nothings into the other's; but after one awkward night where they'd decided to take a more intimate step in their relationship, the two had called it quits. It was far too uncomfortable, and they were far too close as friends, but Ginny still held a torch for Harry, so Harry had to give her space.

"It's quite warm outside," Hermione said, voice poised in not-so-subtle nonchalance and Harry looked from the corner of his eye to where she walked hand-in-hand with Ron. The couple were looking towards Harry with a hopeful look on their faces, and Harry sighed, smiling small and nodding towards the courtyard. Hermione grinned and squeezed Harry's bicep with her hand as she guided the trio towards the courtyard, "I think Professor Sprout's added some new plants to the courtyard, should be nice to see."

Hermione, like everyone else, had changed over the past few months, but hers had been very much physical as well. She'd regained some of the meat on her bones that was lost when they were on the run, her skin though already dark, had grown a hue darker from the summer sun and some freckles had made themselves present along her arms. Her hair had long since lost the frizziness it possessed in their earlier years and while it was still large and curly, Angelina Johnson had helped in giving Hermione some fun spells to try out for hair grooming.

That was something else that had changed over the summer, their friendship with Angelina. She'd dated Fred during their later years at Hogwarts but had broken up after graduation; Angelina and George had grown close the year before the battle but afterwards George had isolated himself from everyone.

George had been expected to read the eulogy for Fred's funeral but had refused and instead wrote a letter to be buried with his twin. However, come the day, George hadn't been able to leave his room at the burrow and instead, Ron had stepped up and read the letter aloud at the funeral as the eulogy. After the funeral, George refused to leave his room for weeks - Percy, out of his own guilt, had taken time off from the Ministry to help run the shop alongside Angelina, who had rented out the flat above the shop. Ron had truly stepped up as well, helping with finances and keeping the shop running.

Two weeks after the funeral Ron had been the one to bring up George's dinner, and George had fallen apart in a fit of sobs, apologising for he and George's teasing growing up and that the last thing Fred would've wanted was Ron thinking he hated him when he died. It had been horrible, and since then Ron had been the only person to be able to get through to George.

Until a week after that when Angelina Johnson had shown up at the burrow filled with determination, and despite Mrs. Weasley telling her that the only person George would talk to was Ron or Winky (Mr. Crouch's old house elf who the Weasleys had taken in through a foster-program while Hogwarts was rebuilding), Angelina had been adamant. She was up there for three hours and nobody knew quite what happened but after that George had begun getting better. He was still living at the burrow but had begun working again, and relieved Percy of his duties so he could go back to the Ministry.

Ron hadn't said anything, but Harry and Hermione could both tell how much weight had been lifted once George had begun taking care of himself again.

Harry found himself nodding along to Hermione's question, despite not being all that interested in the new plants but knew that Hermione and Ron were just excited that Harry was going outside for something other than quidditch. It didn't take long for them to come to the exit for the courtyard, and Harry felt a wave of relief when there appeared to only be one other person in there.

She looked familiar, though Harry couldn't make out her face well enough to figure out who it was. It was a Sunday afternoon, so she didn't wear her school robes and therefore Harry didn't know what house she was in. She had instead opted on a pair of grey gingham slacks with a tight black cotton long-sleeved shirt tucked into it. She had on a thin wool coat and a pair of worn oxfords and Harry couldn't help but think that she was quite well put together for a Sunday.

Her hair fell over her shoulders in dark brown waves, the texture of straw though it seemed as though it was starting to soften over time. Her knees were pulled up as she sat on the cobblestone wall so that her feet were planted firmly on the top of it, an old-looking novel open on her lap. From where he stood Harry could just make out a dark green toad that appeared to be sleeping, resting on her shoulder and peaking through the hair surrounding it.

"Harry, that's Mira Lestrange," Hermione added helpfully in a low whisper and suddenly Harry caught a glimpse of a screaming girl on the floor of marble linoleum, screaming in crucified pain with blood leaking from her ears and nose. Ron's eyes widened and he nudged Harry in the ribs with his elbow, "Mate, she killed her mum!"

Ron's voice was a little too loud (as per usual), though, and Mira's head shot up in confusion. Harry could make out the dark brown colour of her eyes as they shot around the courtyard before landing on the three friends. Her eyes widened, eyebrows shooting upwards and face paling considerably as she watched the trio walker closer to her in their entering of the courtyard.

Mira began to stand, hurriedly packing her book away and ensuring the toad was safe in her coat pocket before she began to rush past them. As she brushed past the group they heard a very shaky and soft, " _I'm so sorry_ ," before she left.

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Did she just apologise for being here?"

Ron laughed as if the answer was obvious, "She is the daughter of the vilest woman to ever exist."

"Yeah, but she fought with us," Harry countered, voice questioning and it was clear he was confused. These shades of grey made no sense, Mira Lestrange had spent her whole life fighting on their side of the war, but because of her parents, she was suddenly the enemy?

"Harry, not everyone sees things that simply," Hermione explained and Harry gave her a pointed look, urging her to continue on. She sighed, "Well I'm guessing she feels responsible for what her parents did, she's spent her whole life getting blamed for it."

"That's ridiculous," Harry scoffed and Hermione shared a look with Ron, the two watching as Harry paced irritated in front of them. "She can't choose who her parents are, for god's sake! After everything, people should know not to judge someone by their lineage."

Ron shrugged, "That's just the way people are mate, 's not gonna change overnight."  
  


* * *

**_September 28, 1998_ **

The next time Harry saw Mira, the trio were making their way to their NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures class. None of them needed the class for any of the careers they were considering, but they'd always adored the classes, if not just to be able to spend time with Hagrid. The class set-up for those in their eighth year was a lot different than for the rest of the school, as not everyone had elected to return to re-do their last year; due to this the classes weren't split up by houses, anyone who signed up to take the class, regardless of house, was placed in it. It was because of this that many yellow and blue ties mixed in with the green and red.

Mira stood off to the side of the class, isolated from the others who sometimes would cast a judging gaze her way, and closer to where Hagrid was standing. Harry, Hermione and Ron elected to stand near the front of the class, a little ways away from Mira but just in front of Hagrid. Harry watched as Neville approached the trio but stopped and stood beside Mira. The girl curled in on herself, nodding in acknowledgement towards Neville but staying stock still. Neville didn't appear to mind and had taken to speaking aloud to her, despite the fact that the most he'd receive in response was a dazed nod or a pitiful excuse of a smile.

The class listened as Hagrid began his preamble for the Demiguise that hung from him in a loose hug, but in a rare instance, Harry found himself unable to concentrate on Hagrid and the marvellous creature he was introducing them to. Harry found his gaze kept straying from Hagrid to Mira, who had relaxed her tense posture beside Neville and instead looked focused and intrigued, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Harry noticed that her nose tended to scrunch up when she did this. Hagrid eventually handed the Demiguise around to those who volunteered, and Harry was surprised when Mira didn't volunteer but Hagrid still walked over to her and handed the Demiguise over.

Those around them had taken to casual conversation, Neville had wandered towards Hannah Abbott and Ron and Hermione bickered to Harry's right. Harry stood watching, still, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in surprise and delight as he watched the Demiguise released something akin to purr and burrow itself into Mira's hair, latching onto her torso in a hug as the girl cooed and pet the top of its head while speaking with Hagrid.

The class dwindled on before coming to a close with a loud ring of the bell; Harry followed Hermione and Ron and the three began their trek back up towards the school. Halfway up the hill leading to the castle, Harry stumbled and fell backwards, subsequently bumping into a frail figure and sending the two tumbling to the ground.

Harry began apologising profusely, pushing himself to his feet and yanking his victim to their feet without looking to see who it was. Harry brushed his hands along the person's arms to rid their coat of the fallen leaves, only for his eyes to lock on the dark brown colour of Mira's. The girl stood stock still, mouth popped open slightly and eyes wide. Harry stopped his movement, apologies falling silent as he took in her beauty from this close up, but it appeared she took his sudden silence as disgust. Harry watched in horror as Mira's eyes began to well up with tears, the girl backing away and muttering lowly, "I'm sorry."

Mira spun on her heel and Harry sputtered, arm reaching out towards the rapidly disappearing girl, "Wait - !"

She was gone before he could finish his thought.  
  


* * *

**_October 3, 1998_ **

Harry had spent the week that followed their second encounter looking for the Lestrange girl at every possible moment. He'd purposely placed himself near her in class, learned that she enjoyed spending time in the courtyard or out by the black lake and so he would venture outside more often, despite the increasing chill in the air rattling his bones. Hermione had voiced her concerns, she'd told Harry that Mira had always been a bit antisocial, and that him forcing companionship on her was not a smart idea; when that hadn't worked Hermione had sent Ron in. Ron had started by telling Harry that Mira was visibly shaken by Harry's newfound interest but after five minutes, had left Harry with some encouraging words about the matter - it appeared Ron had a crush reminiscent of the one he'd had on Viktor Krum.

Harry understood where they were coming from, though, as they'd had several encounters since that mirrored the two beforehand, ending in Mira apologising softly and scurrying away. But after a few days of watching her, Harry found himself with his own crush of sorts, though it was less celebrity-based like Ron's and more to do with her mannerisms, the books she read, how gentle she was with the younger years, and the way she was quick to aid with any small injury one might have.

Today though, Harry had decided he was finally going to speak with her - no more running. Neville had been weary of giving Harry advice, but eventually had opted for: " _Be gentle, soft, she's been through a lot._ "

Now, Harry stood just beyond the archway of the courtyard, the cool autumn breeze sinking into his bones as he watched Mira scribble mindlessly into her journal, her pet toad once again seated on her shoulder, burrowed into her hair. Harry clenched his fists by his side as he worked up the courage to approach the girl, meanwhile watching as the wind blew her hair around her head like a halo.

Harry stepped forward, just past the archway of the courtyard.

_Ping!_

He stopped, his foot had sent a stray rock towards the wall, alerting Mira to his presence. Mira's head shot up, eyes widening as she hurried to once again run from him.

"Wait! Please, don't leave!" Harry yelled, rushing forward towards Mira. She stilled, turning to look at him with wide eyes. He hadn't thought this far ahead, hadn't thought he'd actually manage to hold a conversation with the flighty girl. Harry was struck for the first time with how much she actually looked like her mother, with her messy wavy hair and wide doe-like eyes. Mira missed the pointy teeth and homicidal rage and what was left was the undeniable Black family beauty.

Harry gulped, "Um, I guess I just want to know why you're always running away?"

Harry cringed as the words left his mouth, Mira's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth popped open as she quirked her head to the side in question. Harry fixed his footing, holding himself stronger as he tried to act as though his confidence wasn't steadily dropping. Mira licked her lips, Harry's eyes dropping to follow before he caught himself and met her big brown eyes once more. Her voice was quiet, timid and shaky as though she were scared of speaking, and maybe she was, "Y-you do know who I am, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets and rocking from foot to foot as he cleared his throat, "Mira Lestrange, right?"

Harry frowned as she cringed at her last name, she nodded and ran a hand through her hair, revealing her toad staring right at him. "My parents did horrible things, a lot of them to you and you've been through enough, it's not my wish to put you through more pain."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, though he knew the answer, he just wanted to keep her talking. Her voice had raised slightly, no longer a breathy whisper and Harry found he liked the rasp of it, like she hadn't spoken it years, it sent tingles down the back of his neck and up through his scalp.

"I just mean that seeing me probably brings up memories you don't want to relive, or ever think about again,"  
  
  


_Bellatrix wanted to put on a show, it seemed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still being held back by the snatchers as Bellatrix circled her daughter who had been thrown to her feet after being dragged up from the cellar. Draco Malfoy looked on with his head held high but Harry could see the tremble in his lip, the tears in his eyes as he watched on as his Aunt tortured his cousin. Narcissa and Lucius had their hands clasped together tightly, though the pinched expression on Narcissa's face was her only indication that she disagreed._

_Harry had never spoken to the girl and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor barely had any classes together, but he still recognized her. Hermione had called her Mira, they'd been in Ancient Runes together and the Granger girl had expressed a general likeness for the girl. Standing before them now, it was a wonder that Harry never truly put two and two together, that he'd never really realized she was Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter._

_Mira knelt before her, and even if Harry had never truly given her more than a glance even he could see how horrible she looked. Her skin stuck to her bones, pale and sickly and her face was gaunt, a cold sweat lining her hairline. Her hair was wild and frizzy, but lacked any shine; it looked like straw and had blood caked in it. Her wide eyes were bruised a deep purple colour though appeared to be in the healing process. Mira didn't bother to hide her whimpering._

_"You filthy," SLAP! "disgusting," SLAP! "blood-traitor!" SLAP!_

_Blood dripped from the girl's mouth, thick and crimson as she spat it to the ground beside her. Draco whimpered, Hermione moved to help but was tugged back by her hair and Ron growled._

_"THE CARROWS SAW YOU HELPING LONGBOTTOM YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE!" Bellatrix had taken to screaming directly into Mira's face, their noses touching and Mira screamed out a sob. Harry tensed at Neville's name and the way Bellatrix was gearing up for something more._

_"MAYBE I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHAT WE DO TO BLOOD-TRAITORS, DON'T I?" Bellatrix laughed, hysterical. Mira started sobbing more freely as she begged her mother not to. From beside him, Ron seemed to understand what she was talking about and struggled in the arms of the snatcher that held him. Hermione was still being held by her hair and Harry's leg was kicked out at his knee, causing him to kneel._

_"CRUCIO!" Hermione threw up, Ron and Harry screamed for them to stop but nothing could overpower the sound of the screams that tore through Mira. It sounded like she was dying, and as the curse died out Bellatrix hit her with it again, drowning out the screaming with the sound of her own laughter._  
  
  


"You aren't your parents," Harry finally settled on, watching Mira bite at the corner of her bottom lip and twirl strands of her hair around her fingers. "You fought alongside us, you helped save so many people. I wouldn't resent you for that."

"Oh," Harry could tell Mira wasn't sure how to respond, he could see tears well up in her eyes and took a step forward, hand squeezing her bicep. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

It was Harry's turn to be flustered, and he shuffled back and forth on his feet and dug his hands in deeper to his pockets.

"I guess I just thought you could use a friend," He said, timidly.

Mira tugged on her lip with her teeth, "I don't need your pity."

"I don't -" Harry interjected, alarm on his face, "pity you - I mean. I just, I think that maybe we'd be good friends?"

"Um, okay," Mira responded as she cracked the knuckles in her fingers anxiously, "well I better be off."

"You don't have to!" Harry exclaimed and grimaced when Mira jostled at the volume of his voice, "I mean, y-you don't have to keep leaving every time I enter a room. We're meant to be becoming friends, right?"

For the first time, Mira smiled, a breath of laughter passing her lips and Harry swore his heart soared at the sight, "I know Harry, but I've got a tutoring session with some third years."

"Oh,"

"I'll see you around, Harry."  
  


* * *

**_October 5, 1998_ **

Mira Lestrange awoke at the same time she always did, exactly two hours before the first class of the day would start. She'd spent yesterday in the library, going over her potions textbook for help in writing her essay on the use of Valerian Root in potions and potion-making. Neville Longbottom had joined her, the only boy she'd ever truly seen as a friend of sorts (of course, now she had Harry Potter to add to her list). Her friendship with Neville surprised everyone and while they weren't all too close, more acquaintances than anything, it was a constant reminder that Mira was able to make amends for the horrors that her parents had committed.  
  
  


_A young Mira Lestrange, eleven years old and recently sorted into Ravenclaw, fiddled with the letter in her hands. That morning, her cousin's black barn owl by the name of Nyx had dropped the letter in her lap, and she'd been incredibly nervous ever since. She'd sent Nymphadora Tonks (Mira was one of the very few who was allowed to call her Dora) a letter a week ago asking for an explanation about why a certain boy in her year looked so petrified of her. Since Dora was in training to be an auror, she didn't have a lot of free time and so, the past week had been filled with Mira coming up with a multitude of possible scenarios, each and every one beginning and ending with her horrid parents. The boy, Neville Longbottom, had taken to running every time he saw her, face sunken and green to the point where Mira thought he might throw up the contents of his stomach should he be around her for too long._

_A loud croak shook Mira out of her anxious thoughts, and from beside her on the bed she saw her familiar, a toad named Robby (whom she'd affectionately named in homage to her very best friend, Dobby the house elf), looking up at her expectantly._

**_Go on now_ ** _, he seemed to say,_ **_no time for dilly-wagging, open it up!_ **

_Mira bit down on her lip anxiously but opened the envelope nonetheless and unfolded the Ministry-Official paper that Dora had used._  
  
  


_Dear Mira,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw! I've written to mum and dad and they're both so very excited and proud of you, you must come to see us during the holiday! Auror training is wicked and Mad-Eye Moody is so bloody cool! Can't say too much, top secret work, but god is it every sick, Mi!_

_About the Longbottom boy, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this as the family thought it best to keep these types of things from you. But you're at Hogwarts now, and these things are bound to come up, it's important you know about the history your family has with some of these children._

_Mira, Neville's parents were a part of the original Order of the Phoenix, you remember me telling you about them? Their names were Alice and Frank Longbottom. After You-Know-Who was destroyed, a group of death eaters sought justice, revenge. Your mum, dad, Uncle Rabastan and their friend Barty Crouch Jr. found the Longbottoms and tortured them with the cruciatus curse for information on You-Know-Who but they refused. They tortured them for so long, so badly that they were deemed insane by the Ministry and were sent to St. Mungos._

_I know this is a lot and such a horrible thing Mira, I'm sure if you spoke to Mr. Longbottom and show him how different you are to your parents he'd stop being so scared. Should you need anything else, please don't hesitate to write to me._

_Love, Dora_

_PS Mum and Dad expect a letter from you, missy!!_  
  
  


_Mira's tears had fallen onto the letter as she finished it, and Robby had moved to sit atop her shoulder to comfort the girl as she crumpled the page in her shaking fist._

_The next day Mira had found the Longbottom boy, he was giving a stern talking-to to his own pet toad, Trevor, outside of the potions classroom. She had approached slowly and cautiously, clearing her throat softly to gain his attention. He froze in terror._

_"Neville, my name is Mira Lestrange," Mira began and her frown deepened as Neville shook, and tears welled up in her eyes, "I had no idea of what happened but my cousin has just written me and told me of what my parents did to your parents. I know nothing I say will ever make up for what they did, but I just want you to know that I am so sorry, I plan to do everything I can to make up for what my parents did. If you ever need anything, help with school or with a bully, please come to me."_

_She'd left straight away and hadn't heard anything back until two days later when Neville nervously approached her himself and asked if she could help him with his potions homework._

After spending the day in the library and barely making it to the great hall in time for dinner, Mira had yet to see her new friend. She was nervous, Mira wasn't sure if Harry's offer of friendship had been genuine, but she'd noticed him seeking her out throughout the week before their confrontation, and based on the rosy hue that had covered his cheeks for the entirety of their conversation, she supposed he was being truthful.

Honestly Mira wasn't sure if she was more nervous about her new friend being the boy who lived or the fact that he was rather attractive. Sure, Harry had always been cute growing up but since he'd been on the run, he'd changed, especially after they all came back after the summer.

Now, Harry had seemed to embrace his unruly black curls that he'd gotten from his father, though they were cropped shorter to his head, and the dark black hair seemed to accent his bright green eyes in a way they hadn't before. Though he'd been rather lean during the battle, a summer at the burrow had proved to benefit him as he was now stockier, with a clear physique from quidditch and whatever training he had done. The scars on his hands only added to his intrigue and he'd even upgraded his glasses to a more modern shape.

Mira could remember when she'd first seen him after they came back from the summer, she'd nearly done a double-take and had to stop herself from turning a bright crimson colour. Now though, as she fixed her hair into a french plait down her back and ran her hands down the front of her robes, she found the anxiety in her stomach leaning more towards excitement than nervousness.

When Mira entered the great hall, people were already in great spirits and chatting happily away to one another. Mira smiled small, ducking her head as she found herself a seat at the Ravenclaw table, beside little Luna Lovegood who was speaking in her usual dreamy drawl with a Slytherin - Theodore Nott to be precise. Mira raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything, going back to fixing herself a bowl of porridge and a mug of tea.

"Mira," Luna said, breaking Mira out of her own thoughts and causing the older girl to look up at the blonde in question, "why is it that Harry keeps staring at you?"

Mira blushed and turned in her seat to look at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, two tables away, Harry Potter sat with his chin resting in his palm, ignoring his two friends and staring directly into Mira's eyes. Her blush deepened and when Harry finally noticed her staring back his own eyes widened comically, hand slipping and clamouring onto the table. Mira giggled but waved her hand in greeting and Harry smiled before reciprocating.

When Mira turned back around both Luna and Theodore were staring at her.

"What?" Mira asked.

Luna sighed dreamily, "Harry looks at you the same way Theodore looks at me."

It was Theodore's turn to turn a crimson colour and Mira giggled to herself. Maybe she could make more than just one other friend this year.


End file.
